In a known arrangement, a fuel pump is disposed in the fuel tank of a vehicle. In particular, the fuel tank can include an upper opening through which the fuel pump is inserted and mounted. Depending on the arrangement of the vehicle frame and/or body, water potentially has access to this area of the fuel tank. Sometimes the aperture in the fuel tank through which the fuel pump is mounted is recessed relative to an upper side of the fuel tank, which can be even more problematic if water has access to the fuel pump.